


Penthouse in Paris.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Tom Holland and His Girl [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex basically, post-proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Tom and his fiancée enjoy the finer things in life.





	Penthouse in Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of the hospital so thought I'd post something sweet.

The honeymoon period of their relationship feels fresh after the proposal, new in their titles of fiancé(e) as they fall in love all over again. Inseparable, he insists she travels alongside him - exploring the world one hotel suite at a time. 

He forgets his fear of heights as he books the penthouse in Paris, a mild allergy to flowers a distant memory as Tom requests petals be scattered over the floor and an aversion to bubble baths out of mind when her legs wrap around his waist and she massages his scalp. It's like no time has passed when she kisses him on the balcony, telling him he feels like her first and last when he touches the base of her spine and her ring clashes with the soft cotton of their robes. 

They still laugh like it's their first date; they still make love like it's their first time.

They drink champagne and strawberries in the afterglow, rich sheets cupping their naked bodies as the city lights work with a solitary lamp to decorate their features. They toast lazily to one another, eyes linked and tongues chasing bubbles as they sip at a vintage older than themselves. His mouth is stained pink with the juice of the fruit and of her, savouring the sweet combination. Tom struggles to look away as she falls backwards on the mattress, spread out like an oil painting - skin still glistening with sweat. 

Her body moves like a new waltz as she writhes against the soiled sheets, stretching out every muscle in time to the playlist. His fingers move softly over her skin, trailing up her abdomen as she bites on her bottom lip. Touch soft and tender against her stomach, Tom feels the need to trail his lips along the lines that litter her frame. She tastes like salt and the essential oils they had taken turns to apply over one another's body; a mixture so sensual that it makes his cock twitch and chest tighten. 

Hedonistic tendencies take over as he pulls her closer to him - desperate to feel the warmth of her tongue against his. She responds by twisting her fingers with his and pushing them into the pillows to arch her back, leaning herself into his body by instinct. Tom can feel the impact he has on her by the shake of her thighs still tender from previous orgasms, quivering muscles trying to clench his lower body in place.

Her voice is a shadow of its usual self, exhausted from profanities and cries of his name as she whispers in his ear, "I'm so in love with you."

No words have ever made him feel this good, the gentle whisper saved in his memory for a rainy day as he squeezes her fingers. He doesn't need to say it again having spilt into her with the words falling from his tongue twice already this evening. Instead he holds her close, asking the question that will allow them to melt into each other once more.

"Please can I show you how much I love you?"

He sounds so young as he asks and she nods before Tom presses for verbal consent - ensuring she is comfortable before he even considers addressing the dampness between her thighs. 

Tom brings their knuckles to his mouth ahead of anything else, addressing them with soft kisses before positioning her fingers across her breasts. He tells her to stay with a gentle smile, pulling away to lay a pillow beneath her hips. She teases him for being a romantic and Tom fights the temptation to kiss her lips as he spreads her legs instead. She glistens in the light and his heart thumps comically in his chest as he bites on his tongue.

Tom feels his mind go blank at the sight in front of him, stroking his own member momentarily as her ribs move up and down with anticipation. It's only as her fingers slip away from her nipples that he remembers to take action - telling her that it's his job to take care of her as he rocks on his heels. His lips are damp with saliva before he even touches her - tongue pushing over her folds before she can respond with anything other than a moan. 

His mouth is between her thighs for seconds before his lips are replaced by cool air, hand wrapped around his cock as he lines his hips up with hers. It's muscle memory the way he bottoms out his hips on the first thrust, knowing she needs the slow pace that he sets for them just as much as he does. Tom loves the noises that leak from her lips every time he moves and the way that her body moulds to his with every touch of her sweet spot. Praises wash over her as he moans out names like 'baby girl' and 'darling', telling her just how amazing she feels as he makes lazy, sticky love to her. 

They can't last for long with the high of previous sessions still fresh in mind and body, but even so she still sounds wrecked with sobs as she nears her finish - clawing at his back as she tells him how close she is. Tom begs her to hold on as he seizes her hands one last time, tumbling towards his release as he instructs her to let go for him. She falls apart around his body after that, Tom's orgasm close behind as he delivers a final few thrusts before collapsing on top of her. 

"I love you, future husband," she says after they are both spent and unable to move any further than the space in the middle of the bed.

"I love you, future wife."

**Author's Note:**

> Please like / comment / message me on Tumblr it really does make my day.
> 
> If you have any requests please put them in my ask at motelkisses.tumblr.com too because it's easier to collect them there (I also have a huge dialogue prompt list you can choose from!) xx


End file.
